A First Time For Everything
by a starr in photo
Summary: Spencer's not exactly sure what to do, but Emily's there to help him through it. Warning: Smut, Awkwardsexy-Reid. One-shot. Emily/Spencer established relationship. Dedicated to isabelle31


A/N: Okay, I finally got around to publishing the smut I promised. Go easy on me, its been a while since I've written anything remotely graphic and Spencer is really hard to get right. Reviews and feedback always appreciated and once again, I do take requests!

* * *

There hadn't been any sensual pretext; they had been laying on Spencer's king sized bed, each reading a book respectively. Emily closed the book around page twenty and set it on the nightstand before reaching over and taking Spencer's book out of his hands, he was already on page four hundred and eighty two, much to Emily's chagrin, but she tossed it aside and kneeled over him, placing a bruising kiss on his lips. He wasn't much of an instigator, Emily knew it was his lack of experience, but he responded immediately, a large slender hand reaching up to rest on her neck.

Sitting in his lap, she let her hands drift down to the hem of his shirt, pausing for only a moment, if he wanted her to stop, he'd tell her, she figured, pulling away slightly so she could stare at the pale flesh she was exposing as she began to unbutton it. "Emily," he had nearly squeaked, his face flushed brightly with embarrassment. She only pushed the shirt back over his shoulders and let her hands ghost over the lightly muscled chest. He was lean, and obviously too skinny, but there were slight hints of definition. He shivered under her touch though his face was quite heated. The genius seemed to be struggling with words, because his mouth opened and closed a few times, but no sound came out. He wasn't protesting, Emily noted with a smile, if anything he was arching into her touch and she took the time to peel off her own tee shirt.

Spencer gulped audibly, his fingers twitching in anticipation. Emily couldn't help but giggle at his hesitance, and nodded in encouragement. He reached up, and for all his awkward fumbling beforehand, the sleight of hand prevailed, and Emily's red lace bra fell from her shoulders. He bit his lip, withdrawing his hands.

"Spencer," she spoke softly, her voice husky, "look at me. Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?" He shook his head, face flushed. "I didn't think so." She leaned over him, her bare chest pressing against his, "you're not going to mess this up. I trust you," her voice raspy, breath hot and heavy.

He couldn't help but swallow again, Adam's apple bobbing tellingly. Hesitantly, he placed a hand on her bare hip, and she instigated yet another kiss, determined to get him to stop thinking. Spencer's hand finally fluttered up her side, gaining confidence with each moment. He finally stopped to cup her soft breast, and she arched into his touch, letting out a meek whimper as encouragement.

"Emily?" He asked cautiously, his voice hoarse and dry as he moved to pull his hand away. He was a thirty year old virgin after all, and while it was mostly a testament to his awkwardness, he did have quite a great deal of self control, which seemed to be absolutely necessary as he attempted to ignore the soft caress of Emily's hands up and down his chest, sinking lower each time.

"Don't," she whispers as he tries to pull away, "don't stop." Her words were heavy, and her eyes sparkle with something that Reid had never seen before, never directed at him, and really he had no choice but to comply with her demands.

Everything seemed to move slowly, like time had been slowed down. Their movements were slow, careful but sensual. He was new to all of it, and she was more than willing to take her time. Spencer really couldn't help but believe that the lascivious woman sprawled above him was nothing more than a figment of his imagination. Things like that never happened to Spencer Reid.

His hips bucked off of the mattress as Emily dipped a hand into the waistband of his khakis, and he couldn't help the soft wanton moan that escaped his lips as her fingers brushed over his growing erection. His eyes rolled back into his head slightly, his mind went a little fuzzy, and he couldn't help but think that if he had known it would feel that could, he would have plucked up the courage a lot sooner.

Emily was more than delighted with the reactions she was receiving from Spencer, and still perched on top of him, she made short work of his belt and the button on his slacks. She tugged at the waistband, and mostly by instinct, he raised his hips off the bed so she could drag the pants off of him along with the smurf covered boxers that made the corners of Emily's mouth twitch just a little.

He squirmed underneath her, insecurity didn't even cover the half of it, and he felt more than a little exposed. Emily paused for a moment over him, simply to take the sight in, his lanky body, the tiny patch of hair directed south. Spencer's face flushed brightly as her eyes grazed over his erection. "You have no idea how incredibly sexy you are, do you?" Emily finally voiced as she took his hand in hers and guided it to the button of her own slacks encouragingly.

He bit his lip, hands shaking slightly as he fumbled with the button, and then the zipper before sliding the pants smoothly down her creamy thighs. Swallowing dryly he couldn't help but note that she hadn't' bothered with panties. And as soon as all clothing was discarded, Emily pressed another bruising kiss to Spencer's lips, her tongue dancing across his.

Finally pulling the courage from somewhere, Spencer flipped them over, pressing Emily into the soft sheets with out breaking the kiss. His long slender fingers pinched at her nipple teasingly, and Emily lifted her hips off the bed, grinding them into Spencer's. She could clearly feel his pulsing length against her bare skin, and the woman couldn't help but shudder in anticipation.

Cautiously, Spencer's hand dusted over her inner thigh and across her velvety folds, watching closely to judge her reaction. Emily didn't say anything, only letting out a soft whimper as her back arched slightly. Encouraged, he slid his index finger across the folds again, a curious look on his face as he studied the results, noting that her breathing was shallow and labored. And unable to resist temptation, he slid a finger inside of her.

She clenched around his digit, grasping for any sort of contact that she could get. "Spencer," she let out breathily, with a pleading tone that he had never heard in her voice before. "Please, Spencer," Emily reached out her hand, wrapping it firm around his length, guiding him to her entrance.

He gasped audibly at the sudden, unexpected contact, but spewed, "With no contraception, it is estimated that eighty five percent of average couples who engage in regular intercourse will conceive within one year," his mind in too much of a haze to actually think straight. In a single act of intercourse in which both partners are fertile, it is estimated that the pregnancy rate is around two point five per-" he was cut off with a kiss.

"I'm on birth control," Emily replied as she pulled away, a hint of amusement in her voice, though it was still heavy with desire. She pulled him closer with her legs, wanting nothing more than him to be inside her. Spencer's face flushed brightly, but faded as the head of his dick brushed against her warm wet folds, sending a shock of pleasure through his entire body. Bracing himself on either side of her, Spencer sank into her opening, identical looks of bliss on their faces. Slowly, instinct took over, and he rocked his hips, pushing in and out of her, his pulsing length encased by her velvety walls.

Her hips bucked to meet his, easily establishing a rhythm as he sank deeper into her each time. Doctor Reid was an expert on everything, but she couldn't help but be a little surprised when he adjusted the angle just right so that he thrust against her sweet spot. Her body stiffened, toes curling in pleasure as she let out a soft whimper, nothing more. Delighted, he thrust against the spot again and again and as her body tensed, building towards her climax, he could feel his own building.

It took only a few more sharp thrusts, knowledgeably angled and Emily's inner walls fluttered with orgasm as she let out a soft mewing sound. The feeling of her body convulsing around his shaft sent Spencer over the edge with an embarrassed moan. She wrapped her legs around him, holding him deep within her heat as she rode out the pleasure before totally collapsing into the sheets. He pulled out of her, his body slick with a thin layer of salty sweat before falling back into the bed next to her. She curled into his chest, her bangs plastered to her forehead, breathing still irregular.

"Was...how..." Spencer stumbled over the words, his face still flushed, and not from the exertion. He bit his lip, the seemingly confident man replaced by the nervous, flustered Doctor that Emily knew and loved.

"Relax, Spence," she replied into his chest. "You're a smarty, can't you figure it out?" The teasing tone to her voice returned.

"Well, practice makes perfect," he responded, inducing a fit of giggles from Emily.


End file.
